Soccer Boy
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: Cammie's life is normal, but she went to Gallagher Academy as a normal private school for girls. One day, she goes to her cousin's soccer game, she sees a boy that's different from the rest. Story better than summary. Rated teen just in case.
1. Getting Started

**Soccer Boy  
****  
Chapter 1: Getting Started**

**Cammie Pov **

"Come on Cammie!" My twin brother, Grant, called from down stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my new camera and my oversized blue bag. We were going to our cousin Jonas' soccer game today, Jonas was on the junior varsity soccer team, the Eagles with the other sophomores and some very lucky freshmen to be, and we needed to leave like, now. I ran down stairs to find Grant sitting in the family room, on the couch, eating chips, and watching Sports Center.

"Hello, are we going or not?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't look away from the TV. So I went in to the kitchen, and grabbed 15 water bottles and the container of cookies I made for the boys after the game. I walk back into the family room, walked over to the TV, which Grant was still watching, unplug it.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"We have to go," I said very slowly as I put my camera, the cookies, and the water bottles into my bag.

"Riiight… Race you!" Grant said as he got up and ran out of the family room.

"What, that's not fair!" I yelled as Grant ran out side, got on his bike, and left me in the dust. I didn't want to miss the coin toss, so I got on my bike and rode over to the field they were playing on behind Roseville High, which is a block away from our house.

**(A/N: This takes place the summer before Cammie goes to high school. She had just graduated from the Gallagher Academy. She was the captain of the swim team and was a certified junior nurse. The Gallagher Academy in this story is a private school, just not for spies. It goes from 5****th**** grade to 8****th**** grade. Sorry if I confused anyone)**

When I got to the field that Jonas' team was playing on, I parked my bike on the grass, and walked over to the sidelines. I took out my camera and started to take pictures of Jonas' team as they warmed up. There were cute guys everywhere! However, I saw one boy.

'Man, he looks so familiar… but what's his name?' I thought. I knew every name of every boy on the team but his. I aimed my camera at him and he looked over and smiled. I took the picture and started blushing. I put my camera back in my bag. When I sat up, the guy was still looking at me! I smiled at him but before he could smile back, he was hit in the head with a soccer ball! Ouch!

"That's going to leave a mark!" I yelled out. Why did I do that? I don't know. In no time, he was on the ground, laughing. I laughed out loud (lol) and Grant looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was…

First Half

Here's a wrap up of the first half of the game:

We got the ball first. Picture boy kicked the ball to Jonas, Jonas passed the ball to Marty, and Marty passed the ball to Austin P. Then he passed it to Austin S. who passed it back to Picture Boy, who made the first of many goals. The rest of the game was like that: they pass the ball around, Jonas, Marty, and Picture Boy held the top scores. We were winning, 17 to 3.

Half Time

I could see Jonas crush a plastic water bottle and throw it on the ground. As the good cousin I am, I remembered to pack some water bottles just in case he, or anyone on his team, needs another water bottle. I walked over to the team with my oversized bag and when a got to them, all the boys were looking at me.

"Anybody need a water bottle?" then a chorus of, "yes," and "Give me one!" and I only heard one, "Yes please." It was from Picture Boy.

"Here you go," and I gave him two. I gave Jonas two also and all the other boys got only one. Ha!

"Thank you Cammie,"

"You're welcome, wait, how do you know my name?" Lucky for him, the whistle blew and an over weight ref said, "Half time is over, miss, please go back to your seat."

"Ok, see ya later guys!" I said to anyone who was listening.

"See ya!" said Picture Boy and Jonas at the same time. They looked at me then at each other and started to laugh. Then they walked back onto the field, and I got another 'look' from the ref. I took a picture of him and ran back to my lawn chair.

Second Half

The second half started with us getting a goal. The Thunderbirds, the other team, kicked the ball. They kicked it right to Jonas and he bolted towards the goal. Right before he got to the goal, he passed the ball off to Picture Boy, who came out of nowhere, and he scored! Yay! I got a picture of him and he was smirking. And the game goes on. Its a few points later and things started to get rough. The Thunderbirds where pushing and the stupid ref wasn't calling anything! Then one of the bigger dudes on the other team got mad. He got so mad, that he kicked the ball, hard. It was supposed to be a corner kick for the Eagles but he got to the ball first. He kicked it and it went 5 feet in the air. Right towards Picture Boy! The ball hit him right in the throat! He went down, not moving.

**:~) :~) I hope you liked it! :~) :~)  
**


	2. Accidents Happen

**Thanks people who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the Gallagher books *tear***

**ENJOY!**

**Soccer Boy Ch.2**

_It was supposed to be a corner kick for the Eagles but he got to the ball first. He kicked it and it went 5 feet in the air._ _Right towards Picture Boy! The ball hit him right in the throat! He went down, not moving._

The whistle blew and the anger management dude was 'removed' from the game.

"Is anyone a doctor?" the ref asked the crowd.

"I'm a lifeguard!" I called out.

"Please come here, miss, he's not breathing!" The crowd gasped.

I ran over to Picture Boy and knelt down beside him. I checked his pulse: it was slow. I put my ear above his mouth to see if I could hear him breathing, he wasn't. I started to push on his chest.

"Ok, I need some coats, a water bottle, and 3 volunteers!" the crowd just stood there. "Now!" I screamed. Then they started to move. Grant got a water bottle out of my bag and came over to help. Jonas collected coats and came over to help too. Then a lady, I think Picture boy's mom, came over and held his cold hand.

"Ok, I need to have you," I looked at Grant, "put the coats over him so his temperature doesn't go down too much. Jonas, I need you to keep the people out of my way and call 911, and you," I looked at the woman holding his hand, "you're his mom?"

"Oh, yes, I'm Zach's mom, Mrs. Goode, You can call me Amy."

"Ok, Amy, I need you to be strong and hold the water bottle so when he wakes up, he'll have something to drink right away. We don't want him to be dehydrated." She just nodded.

"Ok. I'll need to do CPR." With that I pushed on his chest five times, bent down, and put my lips on his. I blew into him three times. I repeated that until I felt Zach move. I put my lips on his one last time. Then I sat up, and helped him sit up too. His mom gave him the water. The crowd saw him sit up and the started to clap as he stood up. I put Zach's arm over my shoulders and walked him towards the ambulance. They were surprised to see him up, so they just had him sit next to his mom and me. The EMTs brought him into the hospital.

* * *

Later in the hospital waiting room:

"Umm, Yes, I did," I said, unsure of what to expect.

"Oh my, if you hadn't there he would have died! How did you know what to do?"

"Oh, I was a lifeguard at the Gallagher Academy!" the doctor raised his eyebrows when I said 'Gallagher Academy.'

"Well, thank goodness you were. You're a real hero!"

"Well, thank you. Could I see him now?"

"Oh, he's going to be coming out any time now…" he trailed off as he looked around the corner. "There he is!" and the doctor left. Amy and Zach came over by me. Zach had a big bruise on his neck and an even bigger smirk. Amy's eyes were red from crying earlier. She walked Zach to me then walked to the checkout desk.

"Hey Gallagher Girl,"

"Hi… How did you know I went to Gallagher?"

"I asked Jonas."

"Right. Okay. So… how are you feeling?"

"Well, I just had a ball hit me in the neck at a really fast speed. I'm great!" Zach said sarcastically.

"Well sorry for asking!" I said a little louder than it needed it to be. Why was Zach smirking?

"Gallagher Girl, I was joking." Zach said still smirking. I slapped him in the arm lightly. What I wanted to do is slap the smirk off his face, but that would have been mean under the circumstances.

"Hey!" He yelled in fake pain. He's still smirking! "That's no way to treat the crippled!"

"Bull! If you're smirking, you're fine." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Okay, I'm fine, now…" He trailed off. I looked at his eyes. I've seen them before!

"You look familiar," I blurted. Why did I say that?

"You too. I was thinking about that when I was playing. That's probably why I didn't see the soccer ball." Awwww was he thinking about me? "So did you like the kiss?" What did he just say?

"What kiss?"

"You know that I woke up. You knew I was awake, but you still did 'CPR.' "

"I did it to make sure you could breathe, not because I enjoyed kissing an unconscious boy. Cuz I didn't." I said

"Well then." He said. Then his mom came over and said, "Okay Zach, you're all checked out. Let's drop Cammie of at her house."

"Yes, let's see where Little Miss Gallagher Girl lives," Zach whispered in my ear. Man, could he get any more annoying? This will be a fun ride.

**So was it good(e), bad, wonderful, horrible? On a scale from 1 to 10: 1=really bad, 10=really awesometastic! I don't care if it's not a word, I'm using it! Now press that little review button below. Do you see the little button? You do? Good! Press It!**

**

* * *

**

"Miss," a doctor said, looking at me, "are you the one who saved this young man's life?"


	3. An Awkward Car Ride

**Okay, here's my next chapter. For those who had questions about the first two chapters, you'll find your answers in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl books. **

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 3: An Awkward Car Ride

Then we walked to their car. It was a Limited pale gold 2007 Dodge Durango. I got to the door but before I could open the door, Zach opened it for me. 'Okay then.' I thought.

"So Cammie," Amy said after a minute of awkward silence, "Zach tells me you went to the Gallagher Academy, how did you like it?" Zach smirked.

"It was good. I made some awesome friends there so I won't be alone in high school," I said trying not to brag that Gallagher is way better then Roseville Middle School.

"Oh, don't be worried, a girl like you will make plenty of friends in no time," Amy said smiling at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you. We just moved to our new neighborhood yesterday so we wouldn't have to drive half-an-hour to get to school." I said trying to avoid more awkward silence.

"Okay, where do you live?"

"We live on Oak Street, house number 207." I said, repeating it from memory.

Amy smiled and said, "I know just were that is," Zach looked at me and smirked. Then he turned on the radio on station z104. It was playing 'I Don't Wanna Be in Love' by Good Charlotte. Zach was mouthing the words. 'Nice' I thought.

Then his mom changed it to H-H (Hip-Hop) 91. I guess it's for middle-aged people to listen to music when they try to remember the 'olden days.' I recognized the song on the radio, 'It's Tricky' by Run-DMC. I did a dance performance to it when I was in 5th grade at a summer camp. I didn't realize it but I was mouthing the words and doing some of the dance moves, well, as much as I could do sitting down with a seat belt on. I still can't believe I remembered it! I looked at Zach and he was looking at me. I gave him a look as if to say, 'Yah I can dance, what's it to ya?' He just smirked and started to sing the words!

"When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time.

I'm not singin' phone keeps ringin' cuz I make up a rhyme.

I'm not braggin' people naggin' 'cuz they think I'm a star,

Always tearin' what I'm wearin' I think their goin' too far!"

I looked at Zach and we smiled. I wonder……. My thoughts were interrupted by the car's squeaky brakes. My new house was to my right.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Thank_ you_ for saving me," Zach said with cockiness and a smirk. He was getting out too.

"Why are you getting out?" I asked.

"Oh, I live in house number 205." 'WHAT!' I thought. House number 205 is right next to 207! This will not end well. There was also a tree that, if they really wanted to, someone could climb from one balcony to the other. Oh, boy.

"See ya later, Gallagher Girl," Zach said with a smirk. God I hate that smirk! It's kind of cute….

"Good bye," I said. I've got a big night ahead of me.

**So there's my chapter! **** Sorry if it was a little short. I hope you guys like it so far. I'll update when I can. I'll have more time in a week when school's out. Review!**

~Liz-Beth


	4. Out of the Loop

**Here's chapter 4! (: Omg I totally love all your guys' comments! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books! Stop harassing me! (Lol)**

**Chapter 4: Out of the Loop**

I walked into my house, not looking back. I opened the door and saw my parents, Grant, Jonas, and my Aunt Abby and my uncle/god-father Joe. They were standing behind a table. On the table were soda, cake and ice-cream. My mom stepped around the table and said,

"Oh, honey, we are so proud of you! I mean, we had no idea that unrolling you at the Gallagher Academy would give you the capability of saving a life!" I was almost in tears when I said,

"Well, he's fine now."

"Oh that's great! But how do you know?" Ummm, haven't they been wondering where I was?

"They gave me a ride home," I said trying to hide the, 'Duh!' in my voice.

"Okay," she said and started to cut the cake. I didn't want any. I felt a little……… unnoticed in my family. My older sister, Eva, is starting college this year so my parents will be concerned about her, my younger sister, Tina, will be in 7th grade at the Gallagher Academy but she's their 'little girl' so of course they favor her, Grant is the only boy in our family so he practically owns Dad's attention, so little me, stuck in the middle. *sigh*

I walked upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed. I turned my iPod on and clicked shuffle songs. The first song was "Baby It's you" by JoJo. Then "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. Next was "I Hate the Homecoming Queen" by Emily Osment. After that I heard the phone ring. My mom started talking. I turned off my music down so I could hear.

_"Hello?"_ ………

_"Yes, this is Mrs. Morgan" _………….

_ "Oh of course we would love to have dinner!" _………….

_"Okay, see you in a little bit, bye!" _Then Mom hung up. I could hear her walking toward the stairs so I turned my music up. Then Mom called up the stairs,

"Kids, we're going to our neighbors' house for dinner!"

"Kay," we all said in response. I hope we're not going to the Goode's house. Then my phone rang. _Italics: Caller _**Bold: Cammie**

** "Hello?"**

_"OMC, Cammie! It's me, Bex!"_ Whoo!

**"Ohmygosh! Bex it's so great to hear from you! You'll never guess what happened to me today!"**

_"Okay sweetheart, you can stop yelling now."_ I blushed. _"Okay I'll guess….. You saved a hot boy's life on your cousin's soccer team."_

**"Yah, ummm, how did you know that?**

_"Grant posted it on his Facebook wall and tagged a photo of you and Zane with his arms on your shoulders."_ She is currently crushing on Grant and Grant is crushing on her. They are Facebook Friends. Bex was debating on changing her status but she's not sure.

**"His name's Zach, not Zane."**

_"Oh, we're on a first name basis now are we?"_

**"Well yah, we're kids. We don't call each other Miss Morgan or Mr. Goode."**

_"You know his last name?"_ Bex shrieked.

**"Yes and seriously! You're telling me to be quite?"**

_"Yah, so? What are you going to do about it?"_

**"Oh, you just wait, I know where you live," **I said deviously. She started to laugh and so did I.** "Okay, truce?"**

_"Truce."_

**"Oh, and he's also my next door neighbor." **

_"Oh my god!"_

**"Yes and I might be going to his house tonight. One of our neighbors called and invited us over." **

"_Oh I wish Liz, Macey, and I were there! We could do you're make-up and get you into an outfit that you would never wear!"_

**"Thanks I know you would like that but too bad, we don't live next to each other any more for that reason, that's a shame." **I don't like getting all dressed up.

_"Don't be so sure. Look out your back window."_ I turned around and saw Bex looking out a window of the house behind mine.

**"Oh. My. GOD! BEX! You're here!"**

_"I think we both need to stop shouting,"_ she said laughing.

**"Hey, do you want to come over?"**

_"Yes! Then I can do your make-up and get you into an outfit that will make you look hot for dinner."_

**"Okay, fine. But if we're not eating at Zach's house, I don't want to look that hot."**

_"Awwww, Cammie wants to look good for Zach!"_

**"Well yah."**

_"Ok I'll be there in a minute."_

**"Kay, bye!"**

_***End call***_

I waited 3 minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran to the door. I opened the door to see Bex, looking more like an Egyptian goddess than I remember.

"Hi Cammie," Bex said with her English accent. She was born in England but she moved to Roseville to attend Gallagher. We were next door neighbors and best friends, along with Liz and Macey. Next to our school was the Blackthorn Institute for Boys. I had lots of guy friends there, like Brett, Ian, T.J, Jake, and Micah. Brett was like an older brother to me. (This is not one of the, 'I fall in love with my best friend' stories.) He actually punched a guy because he kissed me but T.J. said it was a dare after he got back from the hospital. (: Not for the reason you think, he told me, (while hooked up to a lie detector we got to try in 6th grade) that he would never go out with me. He just feels lke my big brother.

"So what do you have planned to wear?"

"I don't even know if we're going to his house or not," I admitted. "I'll go ask my mom."

"Kay, hurry back!" Bex yelled as I run down the stairs. I found my mom sitting on the couch, eating cookies. _My_ cookies. The cookies _I_ made. She at least could have asked! Breathe, Cammie, breathe. I walked over to her and said,

"So…. Do you like the cookies?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"Their okay I guess." Oh, Come, On!

"So anyway, whose house are we eating at?"

"Oh dear, I didn't ask. It's a house next door, I know that." Great! That's a big help!

"Who called?"

"Oh, her name was Amy." Yes!

"Okay, thanks!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

"It's his house, Mom said the caller's name was Amy, that's Zach's mom's name!" I said with excitement.

"Cool! I've got the perfect outfit," she said as she led me over to my bed. Oh, boy…..

**I was going to end there but since I haven't updated in a while, here's the rest! (:**

I walked down stairs wearing short jean shorts, I tight tank-top under a loose(ish) t-shirt, and supper cute flip-flops. Grant was at the bottom of the stairs wearing, swimming trunks?

"Ummm Cammie? Why aren't you wearing a swimming suit?"

"What!"

"Mom said this was a pool party with all the neighborhood kids."

"What! She said that this was a dinner with a family!" as if on cue mom came out of the kitchen wearing a cover-up? At least she doesn't look bad in a swimming suit.

"Cameron! Why aren't you wearing a swimming suit?"

"Oh my god! No one told me this was a pool party!" Do you see how out of the loop in this place!

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, we're going to the dinner after the pool party," she said calmly. AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Fine just tell me where is pool party is so I know where to go after I change," I said trying not to EXPLODE all over my mother.

"Oh, you just go next door, house number 205. You know the house that we're going to dinner at." Oh. My. God.

"Okay mother, I'll be over in a sec." I said running up stairs to my room. I'm so glad that Bex put water-proof make-up on my face. I changed out of the cute outfit that Bex took so long to get me into, and changed into a blue and green bikini. I put on jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked down stairs and saw somebody I didn't think I'd see again.

**Who is it? That's for me to know and you to find out. (: Review please! (: (: (: (: **


	5. What are you Doing Here!

**OMG I love all these reviews! (: Please keep reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I had wrote the books, there would be a movie already.**

_I changed out of the cute outfit that Bex took so long to get me into, and changed into a blue and green bikini. I put on jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked down stairs and saw somebody I didn't think I'd see again._

**Chapter 5: What are you doing here! **

"Brett!" I screamed. Brett smirked. "What the heck are you doing here?" I run up to him and gave him a hug. Wow, He got buffer since the last time I saw him. His hair was dark blond and he was tanner, but his eyes were still green.

"I moved here so I could go to high school with you and the guys," he said hugging me back. I smiled and look at the clock.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" He asked.

"There's a pool party next door and my mom is making me come and if I'm not there soon, she'll think I'm ditching!" I said really fast as I run to put my shoes on.

"Oh, could I come?"

"Sure, do you have your swimming trunks with you?"

"No, could I steal a pair of Grant's?"

"Sure, I'll go get it," I said running up stairs.

**5 minutes later**

I came down with Grant's blue and black trunks. I gave them to Brett and said,

"Here put these on quick so we can get going."

"Kay." And he went in to the bathroom.

**1 minute later**

Brett came out and said, "So, how do I look?" I shook my head laughing.

"You look awesome. Now let's get going," I grabbed hand and pulled him out the door. We walked next door and I let go of his wrist and rang the doorbell. Someone opened the door, Zach.

"Oh, hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said cheerfully. He smirked, and then he looked at Brett his smirk almost disappeared. There was a moment of awkward silence so I said,

"Brett this is Zach, He's on Jonas's soccer team, Zach this is my best friend Brett." Brett and Zach shook hands.

"So, do you guys want to come in?" Zach said.

"Well duh," I replied. Zach led us inside.

"Okay, the food is in the kitchen," I saw seven high school guys eating chips and popcorn, "bathrooms are down the hall, there's football on the flat screen in the living room to your right," I could see Grant in there yelling at the T.V. "and the pool is through these doors," he said with his hand on the door.

"Okay, thanks," I said then opened the sliding door and walked to the pool, Brett fallowed.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Ummm, I went to Jonas's soccer game today and he got hit in the neck with a ball and he wasn't breathing so I did CPR and saved him. They gave me a ride home."

"Oh so you two kissed," he said in amazement. Or was it disappointment? I don't know.

"No, we didn't kiss," I sneered. "I just did CPR."

"Right, right, but did you enjoy it?" Wow, was Brett, jealous?

"Awwww, is somebody jealous?"

"No, it's just that-" I didn't here what he said because I was pushed into the pool and was submerged in water. I hit my head on something and it all went black…..

**Zach Pov**

*Ding*Dong* The doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Cammie. Yes! "Hey, Gallagher Girl," I smirked. The rest of her family was here, her brother is sort of intimidating, and I thought she was ditching. There was a boy with her. My smirk fell. There was a second of silence until Cammie said,

"Brett this is Zach, He's on Jonas's soccer team, Zach this is my best friend Brett." Brett and I shook hands.

"So, do you guys want to come in?" I said. Duh! Of course they want to come in!

"Well duh," Cammie replied reading my mind. So I led them inside.

"Okay, the food is in the kitchen," I pointed our kitchen where seven high school guys were stuffing their faces with chips and popcorn, "bathrooms are down the hall, there's football on the flat screen in the living room to your right," I could see Cammie's brother in there yelling at the T.V. "and the pool is through these doors," I said and leaned against the sliding door.

"Okay, thanks," was all Cammie said. Then opened the sliding door and walked to the pool, Brett fallowed. I walked out 10 seconds after they did and sat on a chair next to my best friend Josh.

"Man! Dude, she's HOT," Josh said pointing at Cammie.

"Don't get your hopes up, she's taken."

"By who?" he looked at me. "You?"

"No, not me, that guy she's talking to."

"Oh, I can take care of that," Josh said. He got up and walked over to Cammie and Brett. *Splash* Oh god! He just pushed her in! She didn't come back up. Brett looked scared. I was too. I got up and stood beside him.

"Brent, what happened!" I asked even though I knew.

"Some guy pushed her into the pool and she's not coming back up," Brett said in anger/worry. Cammie was still under water. Oh god. Her brother is coming.

**Don't hate me if you hate cliff hangers! Who saves her? You'll have to wait and see (: (: (: (: (: Review please! Do you think Grant should be over-protective or not?**

**:~) – Liz-Beth :~)**


	6. Get Her Out!

**Thank you for all the awesome comments! If you give me an idea or even just a totally awesome review like ****missesgoodenewtmenm**** who was sooooo supportive! And ****MiNam3IzVIVi**** who gave me the idea for what's going to happen in this chapter, and **CRAZYKID2655** who gave me some constructive criticism.****I will put your name in the beginning of the chapter. Thanks every one who reviewed!**

**Ps: being ooc makes it all the more fun! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 6: GET HER OUT! **

"_Brent, what happened!" I asked even though I knew._

"_Some guy pushed her into the pool and she's not coming back up," Brett said in anger/worry. Cammie was still under water_ _Oh god. Her brother is coming._

**Grant Pov**

Okay, my mom really needs to tell Cammie what's going on. I mean, she needs to know if we're going to a nice quite dinner at a neighbor's house, or a cool pool party. So we left as Cammie ran up stairs to change. A boy that looked my age opened the door.

"Hey, I'm Zach. You must be the Morgans," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yup," I said popping the 'P'.

"Okay," Zach said as he led us through the house, "The food is in the kitchen," I saw some high school guys eating chips and popcorn, "bathrooms are down the hall, there's football on the flat screen in the living room to your right-" That's all I needed to hear. I walked straight to the couch. There was football on the big screen. The Vikings were winning against the Packers, again.

Oh my god! This foot ball game is horrible! I mean seriously, all you have to do is throw a ball! I' so glad this is just a re-run! Thank god Brett Farve retired, for now. **(A/N: This is before he went to the dark side and joined the Vikings.) **I got up from the couch and went to see what's going on with Cammie. I saw her walk in with Brett and they were getting a tour from Zach. They were by the pool. Guys were looking at her. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. Oh good, she's just talking to Brett. I went into the kitchen and got a handful of popcorn. I looked back and saw Cammie falling into the pool. I waited a minute. Brett was just looking at the water, eyes wide. Zach, I think that's his name, ran over and stared at the water too. I ran over to the door and I could hear Zach say, "Brent, what happened!" Now this I've got to hear. "Some guy pushed her into the pool and she's not breathing," Brett said. Oh my god! I ran out and I saw terror in Zach's eyes. This is not going to end well. I decided to say something sarcastic.

"Hey Brett, Zach, I was just wondering, ummm, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CAMMIE!"

"Grant," Brett started. "Cammie was just pushed into the water, no big deal." He tried to sound like he knew she was okay, but I could see in his eyes that it wasn't.

"Okay guys, here's an idea." My voice flowed with sarcasm. "GET HER THE HELL OUT OF THE POOL!" Hey, It's not my fault I love my sister. Brett and Zach looked at each other. Zach took charge and said,

"Okay Grant, you get some warm clothes and her mom. Brent you-" He was interrupted by Brett.

"My name's Brett, not Brent."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Brett you get a towel and stay by me as I get her out. I'll do CPR."

I could see envy in Brett's eyes but he didn't have time to argue. I started to run across their yard to ours. But before I left, I saw Zach dive into the 12 foot pool.

**Short I know but I gets better, trust me (:**

**- Liz-Beth :~)**


	7. Cammie the Exploding Volcano

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! (: To Peace-Love-Apples, yes I put Brett in my story because Grant and Jonas were already taken. To ****Mysterygirl64****, thank you, that's my plan, they all have a different role in Cammie's life.**

**Okay, I know you guys might hate me right now, but just you wait. **

**Disclaimer: Own? The Gallagher Girl books? Me? Noooo. I wish!**

"_Brent, what happened!" I asked even though I knew._

"_Some guy pushed her into the pool and she's not coming back up," Brett said in anger/worry. Cammie was still under water. Oh god. Her brother is coming._

**Chapter 7: Cammie the Exploding Volcano **

**Zach Pov**

Her brother Grant cam up to us and said sarcastically,

"Hey Brett, Zach, I was just wondering, ummm, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CAMMIE!"

"Grant," Brett started. "Cammie was just pushed into the water, no big deal." He tried to sound like he knew she was okay, but I could see in his eyes that it wasn't.

"Okay guys, here's an idea. GET HER THE HELL OUT OF THE POOL!" Brett and I looked at each other. He wasn't doing anything so I said,

"Okay Grant, you get some warm clothes but don't tell her mom. Brent you-" I was rudely interrupted by Brett.

"My name's Brett, not Brent."

"Right, sorry." I sooooo wasn't sorry. I just enjoy calling him the wrong name. "Anyway, Brett you get a towel and stay by me as I get her out. I'll do CPR." Ha! He'll be so jealous! As Grant left I dove into the pool. I'm used to swimming because I was captain of the swim team at my old school, so I open my eyes in the chlorinated water so I didn't have any trouble finding Cammie under water. Her hair was floating around and her eyes were closed. I put my arm around her waist and swam up to get air. I lifted her up and Brett was there with a towel. He dropped the towel and lifted Cammie out of the water. I pushed myself out and helped Brett lay her down on the towel he held her hand. I'm glad that almost everyone left. I knelt down next to Cammie's limp body and I started to do CPR. '_God, please let her be alright.'_

**Cammie Pov**

_I fell in the water. I hit my head. Water filled my mouth. My eyes closed. I'm on the cool, smooth ground. Someone jumped in the water. I was being lifted. I'm on hot, dry ground now. There was something soft on my lips. I cough up water. I can breathe. Two hands were holding mine. One was wet, one wasn't. I tried to open my eyes and I saw the outline of two figures. My eyes got used to the light. The boy on my left was tan with dark blond hair. The boy on my right was also tan and had dark brown hair. The boy on my right was muscular. The other was muscular but not as much. The blond was Brett, the brunette was Zach. They both had amazing green eyes._

"Cammie, Cammie are you okay?" Man, Zach is so stupid but so cute at the same time. I'm glad he's not smirking.

"Of course she's not okay, she almost drowned!" Brett, he's so protective of me. I wonder if he likes me.

"Guys," I croaked. "Guys I'm okay. Just tell me one thing?"

"Of course, Cammie," Zach said sweetly. I sat up and looked into his eyes. I put on a sweet smile and said,

"Okay, who's the fricken jerk who almost killed me?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"He's a nobody."

"That's not the answer I was looking for but whatever. By the way, who saved me?"

"I did, but Brent and your brother helped," Zach said. Does he enjoy saying Brett's name wrong or does he just have short term memory loss.

"It's Brett, not Brent," Brett said, trying not to explode all over Zach's sorry butt.

"Right, sorry." Zach said, defiantly not sorry. "So Gallagher Girl, looks like we're even." Oh my gosh I am so confused.

"For what?" I asked as Zach put a dry towel around my shoulders.

"Well, earlier today you saved my life, now I just saved yours," he said in a very sincere voice.

"Wow, that seems like forever ago," I said in amazement.

"Yah, and you're still coming over tonight for dinner," he said smirking. Oh my god I forgot.

"Yup," I said trying to hide my forgetfulness. Grant came over and he was carrying a bag.

"Hey Grant. What's in the bag?" I asked as I stood up.

"I got you a t-shirt and jean shorts, Zach told me to get you some clothes."

"Okay, but I won't need any. I'm wearing a swimming suit underneath this." at this, Zach's eyes perked up.

"Hey, what time Is it?" Grant asked. Brett looked at his watch.

"It's almost 5:00, why?" Grant looked liked he did when he got trouble for stealing Eva's car when he was twelve; he only got grounded for a week.

"I think we should get going. I told mom we'd be home before dinner," I didn't care. She never notices that I'm gone unless I need to do chores. She wouldn't care if she saw me explode right now.

"It's not like she even cares that I'm not there! She didn't even come over to see if I was okay. She probably didn't even care if I came! I let Bex pick out a cute outfit for dinner tonight and I had to get out of it because she forgot to tell me that we were going to a pool party! If she would even care to look at my report card, she would see that I almost failed biology because she never cared to help me with my homework! I had to beg Mr. Smith to let me have a make-up test!

And if dad would have given me pointers when I would shoot hoops out side instead of giving his full attention to you and Eva and Tina, I might not have been on the 3rd string basketball team! The only adult I feel might pay attention to me is Uncle Joe! Nobody cares about me except Bex, Liz, Macey, Joe, Jonas, and you guys! I wish we didn't move! At least then I was with people that cared! Nobody would care if I didn't go to the dinner tonight either!" By now I was in tears. My head was in my hands. One of the boys wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I didn't know which one he was and I didn't care. I cried into his shirt. I felt safe in his arms.

**Who is it? You'll soon find out! (: I don't mean to be mean, but I wanted to end there so it wasn't to long. I'll update soon! REVIEW! :):) :) :) :) :) **

**BTW: my family isn't like that, but sometimes it feels like it. I do have two sisters, one older, one younger, I have middle child syndrome. I don't have a twin brother but I wish I did. (: **


	8. Comfort

**Thank you for all the great reviews! :) I'm so glad school's over! :) Now I have more time to write :) :) :) :) Enjoy! :):):)

* * *

**

"_At least then I was with people that cared! Nobody would care if I didn't go to the dinner tonight either!" By now I was in tears. My head was in my hands. One of the boys wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I didn't know which one he was and I didn't care. I cried into his shirt. I felt safe in his arms._

**Chapter 8: Comfort**

**Grant Pov**

I went back over to the pool with a bag of Cammie's clothes. Cammie was up and breathing. "Hey Grant. What's in the bag?" she asked while standing up. I looked at the bag and said,

"I got you a t-shirt and jean shorts, Zach told me to get you some clothes." She looked like she was okay, but there was just something about her…..

"Okay, but I won't need any. I'm wearing a swimming suit underneath this." I could see Zach's eyes perked up.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked glaring at Zach. Brett looked at his watch.

"It's almost 5:00, why?" Oh no. we are sooooo late!

"I think we should get going. I told mom we'd be home before dinner," After I said this, Cammie totally exploded.

"It's not like she even cares that I'm not there! She didn't even come over to see if I was okay. She probably didn't even care if I came! I let Bex pick out a cute outfit for dinner tonight and I had to get out of it because she forgot to tell me that we were going to a pool party! If she would even care to look at my report card, she would see that I almost failed biology because she never cared to help me with my homework! I had to beg Mr. Smith to let me have a make-up test!

And if dad would have given me pointers when I would shoot hoops out side instead of giving his full attention to you and Eva and Tina, I might not have been on the 3rd string basketball team! The only adult I feel might pay attention to me is Uncle Joe! Nobody cares about me except Bex, Liz, Macey, Joe, Jonas, and you guys! I wish we didn't move! At least then I was with people that cared! Nobody would care if I didn't go to the dinner tonight either!"

She started crying when she said, 'The only adult I feel might pay attention to me is Uncle Joe!' I feel so bad for Cammie. I was going to hug her but I was too slow, someone was already there.

**Zach Pov**

"Cammie, Cammie are you okay?" I asked even though it was a totally stupid question.

"Of course she's not okay, she almost drowned!" Seriously Brett? I know she almost drowned. I was the one who saved her.

"Guys, "Cammie said in pain."Guys I'm okay. Just tell me one thing?"

"Of course, Cammie," I said. I it came out sweeter than I meant it to be. She sat up and looked me in the eyes. She put on a sweet but fake smile and said,

"Okay, who's the fricken jerk who almost killed me?" She said in a really sweet voice that totally contradicted the situation. Josh. I couldn't tell her that my best (ish) friend almost got her killed.

"He's a nobody." I said without emotion.

"That's not the answer I was looking for but whatever. By the way, who saved me?" she asked.

"I did, but Brent and your brother helped," I said trying to piss Brett off by calling him the wrong name. So far, it seams to be working.

"It's Brett, not Brent," Brett said, trying to control his anger.

"Right, sorry." I'm sooooo not sorry. "So Gallagher Girl, looks like we're even." Man, Cammie looks so cute when she's confused.

"For what?" Cammie asked as I pick up a dry towel and put it around her shoulders.

"Well, earlier today you saved my life, now I just saved yours," I really meant it too.

"Wow, that seems like forever ago," She said in a dazed over look.

"Yah, and you're still coming over tonight for dinner," I said doing my signature smirk. It annoys her but I know she loves it.

"Yup," she said. Obviously she forgot, I don't blame her, she's been through a lot today. Then Grant came over and he was carrying the bag of clothes.

"Hey Grant. What's in the bag?" she asked as she stood up.

"I got you a t-shirt and jean shorts, Zach told me to get you some clothes."

"Okay, but I won't need any. I'm wearing a swimming suit underneath this." My eyes lit up. Bad move dude. Grant gave me this, this look. It almost made me shudder.

"Hey, what time is it?" Grant asked breaking the silence. Brett looked at his watch and said, "It's almost 5:00, why?" A look of almost terror crossed Grant's face.

"I think we should get going. I told mom we'd be home before dinner," Grant said. Cammie's face looked like she's had enough. Then, Cammie went off like a bomb.

"It's not like she even cares that I'm not there! She didn't even come over to see if I was okay. She probably didn't even care if I came! I let Bex pick out a cute outfit for dinner tonight and I had to get out of it because she forgot to tell me that we were going to a pool party! If she would even care to look at my report card, she would see that I almost failed biology because she never cared to help me with my homework! I had to beg Mr. Smith to let me have a make-up test!

And if dad would have given me pointers when I would shoot hoops out side instead of giving his full attention to you and Eva and Tina, I might not have been on the 3rd string basketball team!" Man, third string, yikes. "The only adult I feel might pay attention to me is Uncle Joe! Nobody cares about me except Bex, Liz, Macey, Uncle Joe, Jonas, and you guys! I wish we didn't move! At least then I was with people that cared! Nobody would care if I didn't go to the dinner tonight either!" She's crying really hard right now. She walked away from the pool.

Poor Cammie, she feels like no one cares about her. I care about her. I know Grant cares about her. Brett cares about her. I think he really likes her. I hope she likes me more than she likes him.

I didn't like seeing her this way so I went over to Cammie, who is still crying, and put my arms around her. I expected her to pull away but she didn't. She just leaned against me and cried into my chest. I rubbed her back and said,

"Shhh Cammie, it's going to be okay." I hugged her close. I gave Grant a look that said, 'I_'ve got it under control, you take Brett and go home.' _Grant got the message loud and clear. I saw them walk past us and into their yard. Cammie's tears slowed from a water fall to a light sprinkle. I relaxed my arms around Cammie and she walks out of my embrace and sits on a bench. I went over to her and sat down. Cammie leaned against me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. One last tear rolls off her face. Could this moment be anymore perfect? Well, yes it could, but still...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) I'll update as soon as I can. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! :)**

**-Liz-Beth :~)**


	9. A Talk with Bex

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I love reading your comments. I've decided to change the point of views a bit. I hope you like it :) ****WARNING: There is Brant in this chapter.**** ENJOY! :)**

_I relaxed my arms around Cammie and she walks out of my embrace and sits on a bench. I went over to her and sat down. Cammie leaned against me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. One last tear rolls off her face. Could this moment be anymore perfect? Well, yes it could, but still….._

**Chapter 9: A Talk with Bex**

**Cammie Pov**

I rested my head on Zach's shoulder and let one more tear slide down my face. I could feel Zach's gaze on me. He was rubbing my back. I looked up at him and our faces were like three inches apart. He started leaning toward me and I closed my eyes.

"Zach! Come in here and help me clean up!" His mom called from the kitchen. I opened my eyes. Zach looked disappointed. Oh my gosh, I almost let him kiss me! I guess it was a good thing his mom interrupted

"Okay mom," Zach called back. I stood up and so did Zach. I looked in his green eyes.

"Zach, I think we both have to go," I said. Zach looked sad at first, but then he smirked and said,

"Okay, but before we do," And then he kissed me. His arms made it to my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. _'No! Bad Cammie! What would happen if Grant found out? What would happen if Brett found out? Wait, why do I care about Brett?'_ I decided to pull away. I looked at the ground and Zach looked at me. His arms were still around my waist.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," I said with a smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Zach smirked with me. He gave me a hug and said,

"See you tomorrow, if not sooner." Wait, what did he mean by that?

"Zach what-" I was interrupted by his mom calling, again.

"Zachary Joseph Goode, if you don't get in here in the next minute, you will be grounded for a month," she said obviously trying to hold in a laugh. She couldn't though.

"Zach, why is she laughing?" Zach smile/smirked.

"She hardly ever grounds me, my mom isn't that hard on the rules," He said with a smile.

"What about your dad?" I asked. The smile fell from his face and so did his arms around my waist."Zach, are you okay?" There was a dazed look on his face as he turned to walk into the house. I grabbed his arm. "Zach, what is it?" he snapped out of his daze.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. So see you later!" He put on a realistic fake smile.

"Yeah, see ya," I said uncertainly. Then I remembered something as I walked away, "Hey Zach!" I yelled as I turned around.

"Hey what" He called back I could see his smirk from here!

"What's your phone number?" Zach smiled when I said that. He read off his number and said,

"What's yours?" I was tempted to say, _'Wouldn't you like to know'_ But I realized that he would get it anyway if I call or text him. I read off my real number. Then he smiled which made me smile. I walked across his yard to mine. I walked up to my front porch but before I reached the doorknob I was attacked! Bex? She put her hand on my mouth.

"Bex! What the heck are you doing?" I muffled into her hand.

"I told your mom that you were hanging out with me because you got bored at the party. Let's go through the back door so it looks like we took the short way back," She is such a good friend. Wait.

"Bex-" I stopped as we got to the back side of my house. My mom was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed staring at something. Bex and I walked through the door laughing. My mom looked over at us, and with the same expression, waved a little, and then looked back. I told Bex,

"Meet me in my room in a minute, I want to see what's up with my mom."

"Kay," and Bex went up to my room. I walked into the living room and saw what my mom was looking at. The TV! Wow… and I thought that she noticed that I wasn't there. Well the one good thing about being the invisible child is that you don't get in trouble by Mom and Dad. I went up stairs to my room. Bex was sitting on my bed reading a magazine.

"So Cammie, how was the party?" Bex asked smirking.

"Well, I went there with Brett, and Zach gave us a tour of the house, and Brett and I talked by the pool, and I was pushed in the pool by some unknown jerk, and then Zach saved me, then-" Bex interrupted me.

"Wait, how did he 'save' you?"

"Well, he dived in to his pool, gave me CPR, and then I was okay." Her eyebrows rose. "Anyway, then I sort of, kind of, exploded and Zach let me cry on his shoulder and then we kissed," I said that last part quickly. Bex's mouth was gapping open. Then she practically screamed.

"Oh my god! You kissed him! How was it?"

"Umm good, I guess," I said. Bex wasn't fooled.

"Really Cammie? Are you sure?"

"Fine. It was the b- wait," I walked over to Grant's room which is right next to mine. He also had a stethoscope up to the wall that separated our rooms. "Grant!" His head shot up. He got the _'Shoot I got caught' _look.

"Oh, um, hey Cammie, so what's up?" he asked weakly.

"Oh nothing, just that I found my brother trying to listen in on my private conversation," I said calmly with I slight edge in my voice.

"Oh, um," I gave him a look. "Okay fine! Brett and I were wondering what you two did after we left so I was going to find out."

"Well you can just give me that," I walked over to him and took the stethoscope out of his hands. "And I will talk to Brett later." I was about to walk out of his room when Grant said,

"Do you think Bex likes me?" Wow, could there be a more random question?

"Well, you'll just have to ask her."

"Could you ask her for me?" There was hope in his eyes.

"Fine but don't come crying when she says no."

"You mean _if_ she says no."

"Sure. I'm going to leave now and don't you get any ideas." I left and went back into my room. Bex was still reading the magazine. I took a deep breath and said,

"Bex do you like Grant?" her eyes went wide and moved from the page to my face.

"Well, I, um," Bex stuttered.

"Well!"

"Fine I like him!" She yelled. Then I heard a faint, _"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it! Yes!"_ Bex's face went white. I ran out of my room and back into Grant's.

"Grant! I told you to stop listening to us! Now she's white as a ghost!"

"Well, I wanted to know if she liked me," He said sheepishly.

"Why do you care if she likes her?"

"Well I *muffle*muffle*"

"What was that?" I prodded.

"Well I kind of like her and I wanted to know if she felt the same way," he said awkwardly.

"Okay well I'll tell her that while you go over to Brett's house and play X-box or something." Grant was the one who introduced Brett and me in preschool. He was Grant's friend before being mine.

"Fine," he grudged and he left. Wow, I'm actually surprised that he listened to me. I walked back to Bex.

"Bex, I have something to tell you." Her eyes widened. "Grant likes you!"

"What! He does? I can't believe it!" She shook her head to get the thought out of it. "Anyway," Bex continued, "how was the kiss!" I blushed. "Well!" Bex yelled.

"Okay, it was the best kiss I ever had!" Bex's face was confused so I continued. "Remember when T.J. kissed me last year?"

"Oh yeah! I bet you liked that!"

"Well kind of, but Zach is way better! Hey, remember the time when we were at Liz's sledding party and T.J. ran over me with his sled?"

"Yeah, all he did was laugh at you."

"Exactly! Zach is totally not like that."

"Well are you going to call him? You did get his number, right?"

"Yes I did get his number. But I want him to call me."

"Oh so he has your number too," Bex said impressed.

"Yeah, he would have gotten it anyway when I call and text him."

"Oh so you are going to call him," she said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well yes. Oh and I know his middle name too. It's Joseph, Zachary Joseph Goode," I said a little too excitedly.

"Wow… you're obsessing over him aren't you?"

"No! It's just that he likes me and that almost never happens," I said a little disappointed.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Who do you think likes you?" I guess I had a confused expression on my face so she continued. "Brett likes you! He told me that he was jealous when Zach gave you CPR and that he should have done it. That's how I found out where you were." My face went white.

"Oh my god, Brett likes me! This is so wrong! I don't like him back, but I don't want to hurt him. What should I do?"

"Well you should let him down gently."

"Well yeah! I'm not just going to go up to him and say, 'Brett it's not going to happen I like some other boy!' Yeah that would be something a best friend would do."

"Well sorry for trying to help." Then her phone rang.

It was her mom. "Sorry Cam, I've got to go."

"Okay thanks Bex, I think I'm going to take a nap, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll let myself out." And she left my bedroom. Finally I can relax! I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

**Hey I know I haven't updated soon so I made this one extra long it's almost 2,000 words. Please review! :)**

**-Liz-Beth :~)**


	10. The Long Awaited Dinner part 1

**Yay! I got 100 reviews! Thank you SO much for reading my story! I've got a miner case of writer's block so bare with me. :) Enjoy! :):):) **

_"Well yeah! I'm not just going to go up to him and say, 'Brett it's not going to happen, I like some other boy!' Yeah that would be something a best friend would do."_

_"Well sorry for trying to help." Then her phone rang._

_It was her mom. "Sorry Cam, I've got to go."_

_"Okay thanks Bex, I think I'm going to take a nap, I'll talk to you later."_

_"Okay, I'll let myself out." And she left my bedroom. Finally I can relax! I laid on my bed and fell asleep._

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing *****sigh***

**Chapter 10: The Long Awaited Dinner Part 1**

**Cammie Pov**

*knock*knock*knock* "Cammie, Cammie wake up. We're going over to the Goode's again for the dinner. Cammie wake up!" Grant yelled as he shook the bed like a mad man. I rolled over and Gibbs slapped him. **(It's from NCIS =D) **"Hey! I just brushed my hair!" Grant is such a girl! He almost cares more about his hair than I do!

"Leave now or I'll tell Bex the time ewe went to Mount Olympus when we were eight. Remember when you were in the wave pool and the wave hit you and your swimming trunks came down and you got kicked out? I'll tell her and show her the pictures of you." I threatened. A look of horror flashed across his face.

"Ok I guess I'll be going," Grant said and he was gone. After he left and I walked over to the clothes that Bex picked out for me earlier. I put on the tight blue tank-top and then the loose(ish) tye-dye t-shirt. I looked in the mirror. I looked okay. Then put on my cute flip-flops. My hair was a mess! I brushed it and put it in a bun. I walked down stairs and they were waiting on me.

"Finally! Cammie, we were going to leave without you," My 'wonderful' mom said, note the sarcasm.

"Well, I'm here now so let's go." Then the doorbell rang. I opened it because I was closest to the door. I opened it and Brett was standing on the porch.

"Oh, hey Brett, we're going to have dinner with a neighbor so we can't really have you over," I tried to explain. But my mom had a different idea.

"Oh Brett, why don't you join us?" I glared at my mother. Brett smiled. Oh boy.

"Thank you Rachel, I'd love to," Brett said. He, Bex, Liz, and Macey are the only kids who get to call her 'Rachel' not Mrs. Morgan. And we left. We walked out of the house, across our yard, and up to the front door of the Goode house. * knock * knock * knock *

The door was opened by Zach's mom, Amy. "Hello! I'm so glad that you came. Come in, come in!" She led us in to the living room. On the couch sat Zach and another boy. Zach looked at me and gave me an apologetic look. I wonder why? Then he smirked and I knew he was okay.

Then my mom introduced us. We were in a line, Eva, Tina Grant Me, Brett. "This is Eva, Tina, Grant, Cammie, and Cammie's friend Brett." Zach's smirk fell, well not completely. Then, Zach's mom introduced Zach and another boy to us. "Okay, this is Zach," She points at Zach. "And this is Josh," And she points to the other boy. I felt someone looking at me. Josh was looking at me with a smirk. Not one of Zach's cute smirks, but a sort of an evil-ish smirk. "Josh is one of Zach's friends," Josh waved with a stupid grin on his ace. _Why do I feel like I should hate him? _

"Okay, let's eat!" Amy said and led us to the dinning room. I was about to pull out my chair when Zach beat me to it. He pulled it out and I sat down. _What a gentleman._ He sat down next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I looked at who sat on the other side of me and I see Brett. _Oh great, it's Brett. It could be worse: I could be sitting next to Josh *shudder* Josh. That kid creeps me out._ Brett just smiled. This will be a fun evening. NOT!

**OMG I'm SO sorry that it's so short but I'm going to Orlando Florida tomorrow for an Alpha-1 conference and I have to wake up at 2:30 yuck! (You can ask me what Alphe-1 is) so I won't be able to update. :'( **

**Please review! **

**-Liz-Beth :~) **


	11. In the Basement Part 1

**Omg I'm SO sorry for not updating in FOREVER but I've been in Florida since Wednesday. I've still got a case of writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Bare with me. Here's chapter 11. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher series.**

"Okay, let's eat!" Amy said and led us to the dinning room. I was about to pull out my chair when Zach beat me to it. He pulled it out and I sat down. _What a gentleman._ He sat down next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I looked at who sat on the other side of me and I see Brett. _Oh great, it's Brett. It could be worse: I could be sitting next to Josh *shudder* Josh. That kid creeps me out._ Brett just smiled. This will be a fun evening. NOT!

**Chapter 11: In the Basement Part 1**

**Cammie Pov**

While we passed around the bowls and plates of food, Josh was staring and giving me that creepy smirk from across the table. I looked at Zach and I saw him give Josh a look. I don't know what that look meant but I don't really care because Josh stopped staring.

"So, Cammie says that she used to go to Gallagher, do you guys miss it being there?" Amy asked. I was about to talk but Mom answered,

"We all miss it but we're glad we have such nice neighbors." Speak for yourself, Mom!

"Oh, that's so nice to hear," Amy said with a smile.

"Yes it is," Zach said with a smirk. I elbowed him in the arm. "Hey, that hurt, Gallagher Girl," he mocked.

"Oh, whatever!" I whisper/screamed. We smiled and went back to eating.

When we were done eating, Amy thought we should wait a while before we have desert.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, let me take you on the VIP tour," Zach said grabbing my wrist.

"Okay, sure." And he led me out of the living room where all the others were watching TV and talking.

"Okay, this is the kitchen, bathroom, and this door leads to the basement. Do you want to go down there?"

"Sure." And I fallowed him down stairs. When we got down there, I saw the jackpot of video games, movies, and music. "Wow… this is SO cool!" Zach laughed as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and said,

"Yeah, I get that a lot, well, from other guys. The very few girls I bring down here to look at this stuff always say that I'm such a dork for collecting all this stuff or something like that."

"SO, how many girls have you brought down here?" I asked sitting down next to him. He smirked.

"I don't know, not including you, um maybe, two or three. But that was when I wanted them to see all my cool stuff."

"So why did you bring me down here?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Well," he leaned in closer and…

**OMG I'm so sorry it's so short but I've got an idea for another story and I had to write it down so I didn't lose it and I got a little carried away with it, sorry. But you can expect another Gallagher story. :) Again sorry it's so late and short! If you have any ideas, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! **


	12. In the Basement Part 2

**I know I left you guys with a short, cliffy chapter but I had writer's block and I couldn't get the idea out of my head for 'Through Thick and Thin' so I had to type it out, sorry! Warning: This chapter is ooc and cheesy! ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot in this story.**

**Chapter 12: In the Basement Part 2**

**Cammie Pov**

"So why did you bring me down here?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Well…" he leaned in closer and he put his lips on mine. He kissed me sweetly but when I kissed back, he placed his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders, slowly making my way up to his neck. We kissed like that, nothing more, nothing less, until,

"Cammie, Zach, are you guys down here?" His mom called. We stopped kissing and quickly started playing his Wii so it looks like we were playing it the whole time. We started laughing as his mom came down.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Amy asked. We were playing golf so I said,

"Well, Zach can't get a bogey to save his life!" I shoved his arm a bit. He smirked.

"Oh, like you have good enough form to do it correctly!" he snapped playfully.

"How do you do the form correctly, oh great wise one?" I said with a hint of flirt.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," Amy said as she walked upstairs smiling.

"So, great wise one, show me the correct form to golf," I said taking a step towards Zach. He smirked again.

"Okay. First, you have to square your feet," as he said that, he kneeled down and moved my feet. I couldn't help when his arm brush against my leg that I got serious shivers going down my back.

"Second, your arms need to be strait out in front of you," He put his arms around mine and extended them. Wow, I wonder where this is going…

"Then, you swing your arms back," he said while he moved my arms. His breath was warm against my neck. "Then swing them forward." He moved my arms forward and I got a Birdie! I turned around and hugged him.

"Now that you won, you get your prize," he said and of course, he was smirking. I pulled away from the hug a little so I could see his face.

"Now what would that be?" I asked innocently. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me less than an inch from his face.

"This," and then he kissed me, again. His hand was in my hair and my hand was on his neck. When we finally pulled away, I looked in his deep green eyes.

"So Gallagher Girl, do you want to go see a movie sometime?" I smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

"Good!" He gave me a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go upstairs so I can hear some embarrassing stories about you." God, I hate that smirk almost as much as I love it. Wow, how cliché am I? We walked up stairs, but I didn't hold his hand, my brother would flip! We sat on the open couch and we heard stories about our most embarrassing moments, well Eva, Tina, Grant, and Zach's. My parents don't have any memory of embarrassing moments of me because they don't pay enough attention to me. Oh well, at least Zach wont hear anything, unless Grant says something. Please be the cool brother for once!

**Amy Pov Before She Went Upstairs**

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," I said as I walked away to give them privacy. Wait, I'm his mother; I should make sure they don't do anything… bad. I smirked at the thought. I picked up the smirking habit from Zach's dad. He went missing one day as he was coming home from work. Zach would have been… about seven years old. I miss him terribly. We would have been married 17 years next week if he hadn't gone missing. Zach is so much like Ian. He has his eyes, his body structure, his smirk. I smiled. I could hear them flirting as Zach told her 'the correct form' for golfing. I knew my son too well. I knew what was coming next because I told him the story of how Ian and I met.

_***flashback***_

_I was in my junior year in high school and my best friend Shellie and I were at a carnival. Ian and his friends were standing by a bowling game. I have had a crush on Ian since freshman year and Shellie totally knew about it._

"_**Just go up to him and ask him out!"**__ She would say. This time though, she dragged me over to the bowling game and bought me two games. I did horribly at my first one and turned around to the group of boys and said, __**"Anybody want a free game of bowling?"**__ I couldn't believe I just said that. Ian stood forward and said,_

"_**No, but do you want me to teach you?"**__ I said sure and he guided my way to winning a stuffed monkey. He held it as we hung out the rest of the way. Right before I went into my house after out date he asked me,_

"_**Do you want your prize?"**__ I was already holding the monkey and I told him so. He said,_

"_**No I mean your other prize."**__ I was confused. __**"What are you talking-"**__Before I could finish my question, he kissed me. Three years later, my first year of collage, we got married. We had the perfect life._

_***end flashback***_

I told Zach the story when he turned 13 when I allowed him to date, well; he was already dating but still…

I heard Zach ask Cammie out to the movies so I quietly went upstairs. They came up soon after and tried hard not to touch. Brett and Josh looked at the couple in envy.

"Okay Rachel, let's hear a story about Cammie," I proposed. Rachel had been talking about Grant, Tina, and Eva a lot but nothing about Cammie. I could see Cammie's face turn into a look that said, _'Yes, let's see if you pay any attention._' I could tell she suffers from MCS, Middle Child Syndrome. I did too. Rachel looked at Chris before answering,

"Well, um, once she went to the state championship for playing the piano." She smiled at herself for remembering that. I looked at Cammie. She was shaking her head in disappointment.

"No mom, that was Tina when she was in 8th grade," Cammie said as sweetly as she could, but I could hear some sour notes. Her mom tried again,

"Oh yeah, that's right. Um, you won your 7th grade science fair?" I was more of a question than a statement.

"No, that was Eva," Cammie said sounding irritated. I looked at her in sympathy.

"Oh, okay. Rachel, why doesn't Cammie tell us something she's done," I suggested. Rachel looked relieved.

"Well," Cammie thought for a moment. "In 5th grade I raised the most money in history at the walk-a-thon for new books in the library." Her mom looked surprised. Cammie continued, "In 6th grade I scored the championship goal on my soccer team, in 7th grade I became a lifeguard at the Gallagher Academy, in 8th grade I was voted class president, and earlier today, which you probably have forgotten by now, I saved a life." She looked at me. "Is that enough or should I go back to kindergarten?" She wasn't even being sarcastic. I smiled at her.

"That's impressive, to accomplish all those things before you go to high school."

"Oh, that's not half of what Cammie has done, that's just her being modest," Grant cut in. "She holds the record for money raised overall in the school, she was MVP on her soccer team, she was the youngest person to become a lifeguard in Gallagher history, usually it's for 8th graders only, she was voted class president every year she was at Gallagher, she's been the best in her dance classes since she was in kindergarten, and she's saved more lives than just Zach's." Aw, I wish I had a brother like that, I had an older sister and a younger brother and they were both bratty. Cammie looked at her feet embarrassed. Rachel, Chris, Tina, and Eva looked surprised. But after a second of silence Rachel spoke.

"Well anyway, we brought dessert over, do you want any?" How could she say that? Her own daughter has done so many wonderful things, and yet, I feel I care more than she does. Cammie shook her head again. As we walked over to the kitchen, I heard Cammie say to her brother,

"That's why I never mention what I've done, they always blow me off." Her voice wavered a bit. I understand completely. I want to talk to her, but when would be a good time to do it?

**Cammie Pov**

I wish Grant had kept his mouth shut! I mean, it was nice and all but if they can't remember something and it's pointed out to them, the rest of my family always blows me off. I told that to Grant and he said,

"I just wanted you to be recognized for what you've done." I felt guilty.

"I know but I just, I just don't want to feel unimportant when they don't remember anything. That's why I didn't go into any detail. Besides, the sooner we all get _my_ cookies, the sooner we'll leave." I saw Amy looking at me, as if she understood what I'm going through. Whatever, I'll just tell mom I'm tired or something and then I'll go home. We were all in the kitchen and my mom gave me the cookies to pass out to everyone. Of course. Zach was eyeing the container. When I had passed them out my mom spoke,

"I'm sorry if they're a little, dry or something." Really? Amy looked at me.

"Um, Rachel, they're fine. Actually, they're really good." I smiled. At least _someone_ likes my cookies. "Did you make them?" My mom was about to answer but I quickly said,

"I made them for the soccer game but since I wasn't there for the last couple minutes, I couldn't give them to the boys." Mom looked surprised. "By the way, Mom, I don't really feel good, can I go home?" I asked hopefully. Mom showed, in front of everyone, that she didn't care when she said,

"Okay, when you get there, could you take out the garbage?"

"But Mom, that's Tina's job," I argued.

"I know but I think you should do it. You haven't been doing that many chores around the house lately." I stood up from the stool I was sitting on.

"Really, Mom, _I_ haven't been doing chores? Are you sure you aren't talking about someone besides me and Grant? Because as far as I can tell, we are the only ones doing anything around the house." My mom took another bite of her cookie before she said,

"What are you talking about? Tina and Eva always tell me that you aren't doing anything." I glared at my sisters. They just smirked in response.

"What! I'm the one doing their chores! Oh, whatever, you won't listen anyway, I'm leaving." I walked out the door, well, ran would be a better word for it. I didn't know where I was going I just ran. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone but if that didn't stop me, nothing would.

**I know that was a dramatic ending but I liked it. If you're wondering why I didn't put what Josh and Brett were doing, it because I didn't think Zach's mom would notice them. I you have any questions, comment, or anything, REVIEW! :)**

**-Liz-Beth **


	13. The End of MY Soccer Boy

**Soccer Boy  
**

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I have lost the feel for Soccer boy because I had these ideas for it, but they never fit. So I started writing Through Think and Thin and everything clicked. It was weird because I based Soccer Boy off my 5 year crush Zach, who was on my cousin's soccer team, but I wrote Through Thick and Thin based off my best-friendship with Brett. I don't have a crush on Brett but, I don't know, I feel more comfortable writing about my best friend, that I've known since before I was born, (really, not joking) than writing about my crush who I've never really had a real conversation with. I thought it would be easier writing about Zach because I had a blank slate for ideas, but it was harder because I don't know much about him at all. Ally Carter was right; it's easier to write about a loving family.

I would have put this up sooner, but I was at Camp for a week, then we had a family picnic, and I only had three days to rest from Camp and everything before I went camping with my family, Brett, and his family, and other families of my mom's friends. I got back Sunday and over slept because I went to bed really late all weekend. I'm really busy and that's why I'm ending my story here, but don't worry, Anita the Angel will be picking up where I left off. I have faith in her and I think you will all enjoy it. I don't know what's in store, but I hope you all like it, and I will be reading it too. This is the last thing I will be writing for Soccer Boy, but I'm writing a sequel to Through Thick and Thin so this is not the last of me! :)

It you haven't read Through Thick and Thin, please do! I think you will really like it. The sequel to it, All we Need is Love, will be out either this month or next month. I won't update it as often as I did Soccer Boy or Through Thick and Thin, because of school, but I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you liked my stories so far! :)

-Love, Liz~Beth


	14. Soccer Boy Contest

SOCCER BOY CONTEST!

Hello! Remember this story, Soccer Boy? Well I (finally) will be having a contest to pick a writer to, well, write. The original person who I had chosen hasn't updated since the first chapter she wrote and... well, she didn't write it how I would have liked it. So I'm making a contest.

This won't be an average fanfiction contest, though. First, you'll have to PM me either your ideas and a summary, or the first chapter of your new Soccer Boy story. I'll pick five stories out of the ones I get. Then, you'll write either the first chapter, (if you gave me your ideas and summary) or give me your ideas and summary (of you gave me the first chapter.)

I will announce the winner on both the contest story and the original Soccer Boy. I will also give the names of everyone who entered. And the other four of the five top stories will be rated 2nd through 4th, if that's okay with the four. I'll message the top five who won is before I post it.

Good luck!

[p.s, I will put this on the original story first, and if no one enters, I'll post this as it's own story.]

[p.p.s, if only one person enters, which I already have a taker, then that person will automatically win.]

[p.p.p.s. if no one enters, I _might _go on with it myself, but please enter the contest.]


	15. The Contest Winner

Congratulations to _**angle4eva-15 **_as the winner of my Soccer Boy contest! She will be picking up where I left off. Hopefully, she will keep writing it, unlike the other two who adopted it. She will start publishing it around September.

Here is a list of the three runners' up:

In 2nd place: ImogenXx

In 3rd place: GallagherGirl4Evah

In 4th: The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie

Thanks to all who entered!


End file.
